Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)/Carnage
Carnage is the 4th episode of Season 2 in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson ** White Wolf / Kevin Hunt ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Firestar / Liz Allan ** Wave / Teresa Parker ** Alpha Owl / Carlie Cooper *** Edith ** Patriot / Randy Robertson ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez ** Brawn / Amadeus Cho Supporting Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Max Modell * Venom / Eddie Brock ** V-252 / Venom Symbiote * Midtown High School ** Anne Weying ** Anna Maria Marconi (first appearance) Antagonists * Carnage Symbiote (first appearance) * Hydra ** Red Skull / Johann Schmidt * J. Jonah Jameson (mentioned only) Other Characters * Betty Brant Plot While Peter Parker, Miles Morales and Max Modell are testing a new improved version of the rebuilt Edithfollowing the previous probe's destruction in previous episode, Carlie Cooper is practicing the use of battle batons under Black Widow's instructions as part of her preparation for unexpected, but hostile future encounters, as Teresa Parker and Liz Allan are having class lessons with assistant chemistry teacher Anna Maria Marconi. Just then, Peter and Miles are alerted by Edith's systems of a anomaly in Midtown High, getting the two (who suit up as Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid) to go investigate. There, they encounter Flash Thompson, who had inexplicably gone berserk and is wreaking havoc in school. Just as Kid Arachnid tries to neutralize him with a Electro-Blast, Flash suddenly reveals to have been possessed by a Symbiote, much to everyone's shock. Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid hold their own against the Symbiote while working on separating it from Flash. Mary Jane Watson / Tigra, who is immune to Symbiote possession, emerges and helps the duo before hypnotizing the organism, only to find out that the Symbiote does not have the same mind of the one with Eddie Brocklast seen in ''Metal Venom'', and is merely a duplicate. Marconi comes by and reveals the capsule where the duplicate emerged from and they discover it was a sent by Hydra. Knowing that Red Skull has plans for Venom, Spider-Man and his friends gather the rest of the team, and (using the duplicate Symbiote to trace Venom's location) they set out to confront Skull in Hydra Island. There, they end up encountering Captain America and Black Widow, who are also infiltrating Hydra Island to confront Skull after the attack of an duplicate Symbiote on the Avengers Tower. The young heroes split up in small groups around the factory to reach for Red Skull and discover the resources of his plan. Kid Arachnid, White Wolf, Firestar and Brawn enter a lab where they discover numerous other duplicates of the Venom Symbiote having been extracted. Spider-Man, Tigra, Captain America and Inferno find and spy on Red Skull experimenting on the source of the duplicates: the original Symbiote and Eddie Brock, who have been transported back to Earth with prototypes of the Space Stone, separated from each other and held prisoners of Hydra. Just as Red Skull extracts another replica from Venom, Red Skull is alerted of incoming S.H.I.E.L.D. troops ready to assault the base and orders his men to send in the Symbiotes, but he is advised they are still unstable. Refusing to wait, Skull dons a duplicate and fuses with it. However, the duplicate is affected by Skull's imperfect Super Soldier blood and ends up changing to a red-skinned, more barbarian version of Venom naming itself "Carnage". Spider-Man and Captain America leap in and battle the creature as Black Widow and the rest of the team hold their own against the Hydra troops, even though Carnage begins infecting some of them with extracted Venom duplicates. Spider-Girl and Ant-Girl reach for and release Brock and Venom from their containment cells and merge them both with each other, although Venom is weakened by Red Skull's constant extracting of his duplicates. Spider-Man then instructs Venom and Brock into seeking the samples and absorb them to regain their strength. The Champions manage to defeat the infected Hydra soldiers and deliver them to Venom, to manages to absorb the duplicates one by one until he regains enough strength. Only Red Skull (still fused with Carnage) remains and he and Venom fight, resulting in the two being teleported by the Space Stone prototypes into New York City right next to Horizon High, where they are witnessed by Modell, Marconi and a horrified Anne Weying. Venom and Carnage continue fighting on streets as Brock has Venom try to keep Carnage as far away from Weying as possible. Recognizing Brock's affections for Weying, Carnage subdues Venom, exits from Red Skull's body and attempts to possess Weying until Spider-Man and his teammates (all equipped with Anti-Venom particle devices to prevent symbiotic mutation provided by Tigra) arrive and fight it off, stalling it long enough for Venom to reabsorb Carnage, killing it. Red Skull recovers and attempts to reabsorb Venom again with his Space Stone-powered devices, but only to be surprisingly incapacitated and disarmed by Carlie and knocked out by Spider-Man and Tigra. As Red Skull is taken to custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. units, Brock shares a moment with Weying before turning himself in to S.H.I.E.L.D., as he still has to answer for the crimes he committed under J. Jonah Jameson's ordersevents of [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Face it, Tiger!|''Face it, Tiger!]], although Venom is still allowed to remain bonded to him. As he and his friends continue their studies at Horizon and Midtown High, Peter watches as Carlie is praised by other students for helping defeat Red Skull, although he mutters to himself that Red Skull and his Hydra forces are not the only ones seeking control over the Symbiotes, and he and his team must be prepared for the worse. '''Voice Cast' * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson * Jessica DiCicco as Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang * Tara Strong as Alpha Owl / Carlie Cooper * Jack DeSena as Nova / Sam Alexander * Mae Whitman as Wave / Teresa Parker * Cameron Bowen as White Wolf / Kevin Hunt * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Laura Bailey as Ghost-Spider / Gwen Stacy, Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Natalie Lander as Firestar / Liz Allan * Antony Del Rio as Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Greg Cipes as Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Zeno Robinson as Patriot / Randy Robertson * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Erica Lindbeck as Anne Weying * Grey DeLisle as Betty Brant, Anna Maria Marconi * Fred Tatasciore as Max Modell * Will Friedle as Eddie Brock * Kevin Michael Richardson as Venom Symbiote * Liam O'Brien as Red Skull / Johann Schmidt * Steve Blum as Carnage Symbiote Trivia * At the moment he grapples and pulls Red Skull with his webs before delivering an uppercut, Spider-Man shouts "Get over here!", a reference to the iconic lines of Mortal Kombat character Scorpion, who frequently shouts these lines after firing his Kunai (a harpoon-like weapon) against his opponents. References Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version) Category:Episodes